


Changes

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [30]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Major Illness, Mentions of Cancer, Original Character Death(s), Practicalities, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One knight is retiring.  The table will continue to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caradoc

_Join me for lunch tomorrow?_

Merlin stared at Caradoc’s email and finally wrote back, _Only if I get to pick the restaurant._

_I was thinking Simpson’s in the Strand._

_Goodman or Hawksmoor?_

_Goodman. Will one work?_

_That should be fine._ Merlin made the reservation and hoped like hell that Caradoc planned to leave his pen at home.

***   
The next day they ordered steak frites -- au poivre for Merlin, Stilton sauce for Caradoc -- with salads to start. The conversation was general.

Once the first course had been cleared, Caradoc asked, “How’s the training going?”

“Well. I think this week’s tests will give us our final six.”

“And of those, do you think the final two will both be a good fit at the table?”

Merlin thought about it. “I’m not certain. There are two that I think would be excellent, but the others all have pockets of weakness.”

“But if those two are the final two?”

“Ask the question you intend, Charles.”

“It’s not a question. I want to retire.”

Merlin nodded. “Are there health factors which make it imperative to retire immediately?”

“Not really. I admit, I’d prefer not to go through my requalification test.”

Merlin looked him over with an eye to his fitness. “You’ll probably pass.”

“Very likely. But I’m tired. I’ve been at the table since 1979.”

“You’re still younger than Sagramore was when he retired.”

“I… you know that Caradoc has always been one of my family members, from the very beginning.”

“Yes. It’s quite remarkable.”

“My granddaughter graduated university this year. She has some idea of what I do. I think she’d be good.”

“Taking the top two from the Ywain group wouldn’t let her take the family name.”

Caradoc began eating to avoid speaking. Merlin let him and concentrated on his own steak.

“I know it’s old fashioned, and, heaven knows Lancelot and Sagramore are excellent knights, but …”

“You don’t like women in danger?”

“Exactly,” Caradoc said.

“And if I run a new group for your slot, you feel that you have to propose her?”

“It would break her heart if I didn’t.”

Merlin shook his head. “Does she have the family penchant for diplomacy? That’s what I’ll miss at the table.”

“Your Eggsy does quite well. Actually, the four youngest all appreciate diplomacy more than Harry did.”

Merlin smiled and said, “Possibly more than I do. I don’t miss losing agents and staff to violence, but it’s been nearly a year since I’ve had to organize a rescue for an agent pinned by gunfire in some rabbit warren a dozen time zones away.”

“I was never what my granddaughter calls an adrenalin junkie.”

“No, and as I said, it’s appreciated. Though I know you can make the ruthless decision when it’s necessary.”

Caradoc peered over his glasses at Merlin. He ordered coffee for both of them. “You’re good at not asking.”

“I’ve had to use the pen myself.”

Caradoc said, “I understood your reasons for making it a full meeting, but Ywain got some of my people killed, too. It wasn’t just an attack on you.”

“I’m fairly certain the plan was to discredit Eggsy and Van. If Roxy and Daya were caught, too, it would have been fine, but not required.”

“Yes. But…”

“But good people had died, and we should have been clearer about that.”

They sipped their coffees. 

Merlin said, “May I make a proposal?”

“Of course.”

“Retire like Sagramore did. Tell the table that you plan to leave within two years, start training up someone to take the Americas and Commonwealth. I’ll start a new training cohort within eight months.”

“Eight months seems like a long time.”

“As soon as we have a new knight, I’m taking my three months of paternity leave. I’ll need some time back before I start a new cohort. Training is amazingly disruptive.”

“You’re a father. I’d forgotten. Congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

Caradoc said, “I agree, but can’t you shorten the time to six months?”

“If the current candidates are complete within six weeks, then yes.”

“Fair enough.”

Merlin said, “While I have you here, I’d like your opinion on something for the table to decide.”

“Of course.”

“We should retire the name Ywain.”

“Owain?”

“If someone’s writing in a hurry an O could be mistaken for a C, D, or G?”

“D?” Caradoc asked.

“You’d be amazed at how bad some of your handwritings are. I was thinking Kay?”

“And you’d like me to suggest it rather than Eggsy?”

Merlin nodded.

“I think it’s a good idea. We can always bring the name back later if we choose, but let’s get rid of the poor associations.” Caradoc thought for a moment. “Percival.”

“What?”

“Once I’ve gone, he’ll be the only one. No, I was forgetting Dinadan. But ten at the table, plus Arthur and you’ll have trained all but two.”

“It’s a little frightening.”

“I think it’s hopeful. You’re a good man and a better Merlin than the one I came in under, or his successor.”

“Thank you. Fortunately, living with Eggsy keeps my head from swelling.”

Caradoc chuckled. “I’m sure it does.”

“And your granddaughter?”

Caradoc signed the check and said, “The world’s changed. Anabell will be an excellent Caradoc.”

Merlin smiled.

***   
The meeting was a little fraught. Caradoc had stayed in town to make the suggestion. Eggsy had come to the shop even though he was still on paternity leave, and Lancelot checked in from Benin.

They’d begun with Merlin briefing everyone on several hotspots being monitored. After the usual give and take -- some of it based on specialties, some on regions -- the follow-up intelligence gathering was assigned. Arthur asked for an update on the current cohort at which point, Caradoc made the suggestion to change the codename to Kay.

Eggsy was about to say something when he caught Merlin’s eye and subsided. 

Erec was opposed to the change, along with Dinadan and Eggsy, but the suggestion passed. Then Caradoc dropped his bombshell.

Arthur tried to dissuade him until Caradoc said, “It will have been forty two years by the time I retire. If you need me for diplomatic missions -- occasionally -- I won’t say no, but after forty two years, it’s time. Besides, my wife has issued one of those American milk cartons with my picture on it. It’s time for me to devote to her.”

Merlin said, “I would strongly suggest, since Caradoc is giving us the extra time, that we hold a separate cohort to fill his spot.”

Eggsy’s head whipped round at that with narrowed eyes. 

Merlin continued, “As my husband is about to remind me, I’m taking paternity leave soon. I’d like to run the new cohort when I return from those three months.” He saw Eggsy’s shoulders relax

It was Arthur’s turn to peer at him narrowly. “I approve. Is the table in agreement?”

It carried unanimously, and Arthur ended the meeting. He glanced between Merlin and Caradoc. “I take it you spoke to Merlin first?”

“If there were two likelies from this cohort, then I could walk out in a month or so. Merlin persuaded me to stay and start training up people, so he could run a separate cohort.”

Arthur looked at Merlin and said, “I vaguely remember the original Merlin occasionally did things behind the king’s back.”

Merlin said, “Yes, sir.”

“I like this solution far more than losing your institutional memory in a month or two, but, Caradoc, I wish you’d brought it to me as well as Merlin.”

Caradoc said, “You’re more persuasive than he is. He may have convinced me to stay, but he didn’t talk me out of it.”

“I see.”

Eggsy said, “Would this be easier if I weren’t here?”

“No, we’re done. Take your husband to lunch and both of you head home.” Arthur added, “When are you back, by the way?”

“First of next month, so just over two weeks.”

“I’ll be glad of it, even if we’ll be without Merlin for awhile.”

“Last I heard, I was supposed to overlap with him for a month and then take over some of Merlin’s duties?”

“We’ll discuss it on the first.”

“Thank you, Arthur,” Eggsy said and walked out with Merlin.


	2. Vivienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The table is affected when one of the witches, who's also Arthur's wife, become ill.

Merlin was silent. He looked from Vivienne to Arthur in shock. There was a knock at his office door followed by Eggsy walking in .

“One o’ the first things Harry taught me was to wait for an answer, but I saw ‘bout half the conversation on Merlin’s feed. Thought you should know.” He went down on one knee in front of Vivienne and took her hand, resting his other on Arthur’s knee. “Tell me what you need from me -- either as Beaumains or Eggsy -- I’ll do what I can.”

Vivienne kissed his forehead. “You’ve always been such a sweet man. Right now, I don’t know. The surgery will be done by Kingsman doctors. They already have my directives, but…”

Eggsy echoed, “But?”

“Take me to lunch tomorrow. Just you and me. We won’t tell our husbands.” She gave him a flirty wink.

Eggsy grinned at her. “It’s a date.” He turned and saw Arthur ashen. “An’ for you?”

“Don’t tell anyone yet. The meeting’s next week, and I have a great deal to discuss with Merlin.”

Eggsy glanced at his husband and said, “So do I. I’ll leave you to it, but remember you can call on me for anyfing.”

“Both of us,” Merlin added. He watched Eggsy go and saw a text from him on his computer screen. “Turkish for dinner?”

He sent back a quick, “Yes.”

Vivienne said, “So, boss, your man has access to your feeds?”

“Just as I’m certain you’ve always had access to your man’s.”

“He’d get into too much trouble without me.”

There was a sound nearly like a sob from the other man. Merlin said, “Paul. Eggsy’s right. We’ll help in every way we can.”

Arthur nodded. “I know.”

***  
Merlin had just returned from walking JB when Eggsy came in from his lunch. He noticed his husband looked a bit pinched around the eyes and said, “Crying?”

“Not crying. Sometimes it’s tough.”

“Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?”

Eggsy made a show of looking around. “I missed it. Must be a very small elephant.”

“My paternity leave.”

Eggsy sat across from him and said, “I missed it. How does this affect your leave?”

“Merlin can fill in for Arthur. But you’ll be my locum for this. Essentially, you’ll be both Merlin and Arthur and as much as I love you, you’re not prepared for either.”

“Which leaves us with a couple of options, my love. One is take your leave later. I don’t like that one as much, but being with him when he’s getting to the walking and talking phase is more fun than the right now phase. Though, I’ll tell you, he should be rolling over soon.”

“Is that a big thing?”

Eggsy refrained from sighing. “Yeah, it’s pretty big. I was there when Daisy rolled over, I think for the first time. She had such a look of _surprise_ on her face. And then you could see the thought creepin’ over her: ‘how do I get back.’” He chuckled at the memory. “So long as you actually take the leave, now or later don’t matter much. Only thing that worries me is that it’ll never be the right time.”

“No time will ever be perfect, but I promise I’ll be home with him and Daisy for a bit.” He put his arm around Eggsy’s shoulder. “Do you know how sexy I found it when I caught you napping on the couch with Lee on your chest?”

“I find myself having completely X-rated thoughts about you, too, when you’re bein’ a good dad to Lee or Daisy.”

“At least he’s sleeping through the night now.”

“Shh,” Eggsy said, “You’ll jinx it.”

They spent a few minutes kissing on the couch. Finally, Eggsy said, “Vivienne’s worried about Paul, you know. She can face it, she said, if the cancer’s worse than they thought, but she thinks he’ll fall apart just seeing her sick.”

“He might. How much of the feed did you see yesterday?”

“Not much. I was cycling through like you were showin’ me. Practicin’ bein’ Merlin, when I heard Vivienne say she had breast cancer and the doctors had already scheduled her for an operation Monday week. I came right down.”

Merlin pulled Eggsy closer. “When you were caught, when we took Van and Daya to rescue you, afterward I told Paul that I couldn’t live without you.”

“I know. That’s why I wanted you to have ties.”

Merlin shook his head. “I do. And, yes, they’ll keep me going, but my point is that Paul said he was in the same boat, so in love with his wife that he couldn’t imagine a life without her. They don’t have ties. Never had kids. Never wanted them so far as I know. Oddly enough, if it were the other way, I wouldn’t be so worried. Vivienne loves her work enough to throw herself into it. And then, those of us who ‘stand and wait’ are more prepared for the possibility. I hate it when you’re gone, even for just a night -- especially after Baltimore.”

“We always forget that it’s just as dangerous in London. You could step out of the shop, trip, and end up in traffic, or I could, but comin’ home to each other keeps us oblivious.”

Merlin nodded. “I think part of it is we’re so sure we can fight back. We’re trained for it, but illness, cancer, that’s just impossible to fight.”

“Yeh. I know Arthur needs time off to be with her, but he’s comin’ back?”

Merlin said, “There are too many contingencies. But I’m not certain that Kingsman is enough of a tie.”

“I got a couple of ideas I want to think through. I know we usually talk before the meetings, unless it’s been forbidden for some reason, but…”

“We’re not joined at the hip, Eggsy. If you want a sounding board, I’m here, but if you feel that you need to be able to assure the others I had no influence on you, I understand that, too.”

“Plus, once the kids are in bed, we want to be doin’ somethin’ other than talkin’.”

Merlin kissed him.

Eggsy nipped at his lip. “Before we get carried away, can I ask you two things?”

“Certainly. Usual caveats.”

Eggsy nodded. “You washed out that one candidate you didn’t like, yes?”

“He managed to wash himself out. Got caught at the local pub just before the HALO jump telling some girl he was up the road training to be a secret agent.”

Eggsy winced. “He still among the living?”

“Of course. He’s also among the terrified, mind you.”

“So any of this lot who makes it to the final two, you think they’d be good at the table?”

“Absolutely. I must admit, Julia and Ezra would be my favorites to win, but any of ones that are left would make a fine agent.”

“Final two soon?”

“I think by tomorrow afternoon’s meeting, I can announce the final three. The HALO didn’t take out as many as usual, but we’re definitely in the home stretch.”

 

Eggsy thought for a minute before nodding to himself. He leaned over and traced the bones of Merlin’s face with his fingertips. “Think we got time before Daisy gets home or Lee wakes up from his nap?”

“We can but try.”

***  
It was usually difficult to tell the expressions on the faces of the holograms, but it was clear that the entire table was devastated by Arthur’s announcement that he was going to need a leave of absence. The fact that Vivienne would also be gone added to the problems.

Dinadan said, “This is probably the worst possible time for me to say this, but after Caradoc’s announcement at the last meeting… well, I recognized I was a good six years older than he was, came to Kingsman later than he did, but…”

When the pause had gone on long enough, Eggsy said, “May I Arthur?”

Arthur nodded at him.

Eggsy turned to Dinadan and said, “Are you willing to wait as Caradoc has agreed to?”

Dinadan glanced away and said, “Not eighteen months or more. Three or so to train someone on my area, but I can’t wait to start a cohort and end a cohort, even a double one.”

Merlin said, “We don’t have the facilities for twenty, anyway.”

“Fifteen though?” Eggsy asked.

“Yes, sir.” 

“And you think we’ll be down to the final two by the end of this month?”

“Yes, sir.”

He looked back at Arthur. “Is Vivienne requesting a leave of absence or a retirement?”

Arthur shook his head. “The surgery will give us a better idea. We hope it will just be leaves of absence.”

Eggsy said, “When I first started here, I read the histories of Kingsman. I must say, the Merlins have much more gripping writing styles.” There was a general chuckle, diffusing some of the tension. “I noticed that during the second world war, we had an interim Arthur. The most senior person at the table took over for the duration. Could we not do something similar while Arthur and Vivienne are uncertain?”

Dinadan said, “Since I’ve already said my piece about leaving within six months, it should be Percival rather than me.”

Eggsy tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Arthur?”

“That leaves us an agent down.”

“No, sir. Once the loyalty test has been completed, we’ll know whether the final three are all worthy to be agents. If any two pass it, I think they should both come to the table.”

“Merlin, did he discuss this with you?” Arthur asked.

“No, sir, not directly, though some of the questions he’s asked me the past two days make more sense right now.”

“Then I call the questions. First, shall someone be given the interim title of Arthur, to last not more than a year before a vote is taken?”

Everyone raised a hand.

Arthur addressed Caradoc. “You’re senior and you’ve given us another eighteen months. You have right of refusal.”

Percival said to him, “I’ll do it if asked, but I’d really prefer not to.”

Caradoc gave a tight nod. “Then, yes, I’ll gladly fulfill the duties of Arthur, but I’d rather keep my own code name.”

There were general looks around the table before everyone nodded.

“Then, Caradoc, when the meeting closes today, please stay with me and Merlin to bring you up to speed and lock your biometrics into Arthur’s security level. Beaumains, I’ll need you, too.”

“Yes, Arthur.”

“Of course,” Eggsy said. “Then if I may, my second suggestion was to take both the top people from this cohort. Name one Kay and give the other a temporary name Agravaine or Ulfius wouldn’t duplicate letters, with the understanding that if a new Arthur is elected he or she will get the open code name, similar to my joining the table. Then run the Caradoc cohort as planned or make the Caradoc cohort fifteen and, potentially, add one more space to the table.”

Roxy said, “I’m against adding another space at the table permanently at this juncture. Once Arthur has rejoined us or asked us to hold an election to replace him permanently, then we can revisit it. Also, this Ulfius could take Dinadan’s codename upon his departure.”

There were general nods at that and Eggsy said, “Those points seem sensible. I withdraw them from consideration.”

“So the question,” Arthur said, “Is do we accept the top two from this cohort or hold a cohort of fifteen during the next round. All in favor of accepting the top two from this group?”

Tristan, Lancelot, Beaumains, Galahad, and Sagramore all raised their hands. Percival took a moment, but joined with them. 

Arthur said, “Against?”

Erec and Dinadan raised their hands.

“Caradoc?”

“Abstain.”

“As do I,” Arthur said. “The motion carries.”

***  
After the meeting, Merlin, Caradoc, Arthur, and Beaumains stayed behind.

“Eggsy, do you think you’ll be able to take over from Merlin within two weeks.”

“One advantage of living with him is that I already know quite a bit about some of the stranger parts of his job. I’d like to hear his opinion, but I think I can do it temporarily without too many mistakes.”

Merlin said, “I trust him to call me back if things go all to hell. I admit to being worried without Vivienne in place. If it were Morgana or the Lady who were gone, I’d postpone my leave.”

Arthur nodded and said, “Should I tell Vivi that she’s not irreplaceable?”

Merlin smiled. “Of course she’s irreplaceable, but Research and Development can tick along for a couple of months without her _and_ with a temporary Merlin. Intelligence Analysis and Logistics are daily and immediate needs. She does need to get me the name of her locum. She should also let me know if she thinks the locum would work as a permanent replacement.”

Arthur made a note. “By the end of today, I promise. And your point about the relative immediacies is well taken.”

“Will you two get any overlap?” Eggsy asked.

Arthur and Caradoc looked at each other, and Arthur said, “I’ll make certain we at least get Monday-Thursday. Vivi and I want to have a day or two alone before her surgery.”

Caradoc said, “I completely understand.”

“And I’m here for two more weeks. I’ve done the job before,” Merlin added. “Now then, Beaumains, Caradoc, it’s time to upgrade your clearances.”

***  
On Monday, Tristan managed to find Merlin alone. “Do you feel like a walk before lunch?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow and said, “Eggsy, how much longer will you be?” into his glasses. “I’m going offline for about half an hour. I may go out to lunch rather than grabbing here, too.” He listened for a moment. “See you at home, then.” To Tristan he said, “Five minutes?”

“Certainly, Merlin.”

The day was overcast, but the air was fresh. Merlin tapped the arm of his glasses twice.

“Thank you,” Tristan said. “Friday’s meeting, what did you think?”

“Not really my place to comment, sir.”

“Drop the ‘sir.’ I’m not on a mission.”

“It’s still not my place to comment, Mark.”

They walked in silence for a few moments.

“How about this, then? Your husband seems to be a leader. Do you think he’s aware of it?”

Merlin blinked. “I… there’s two answers to that.” He chewed his lip. “I’m just thinking out loud here.”

“Understood.”

“Eggsy sees the decisions which need to be made. Not everyone does. Dinadan, for instance, is a good agent, but he doesn’t improvise well in the field and rarely adds something new to a discussion -- though he’s excellent at distilling it into a few main ideas.”

“Which is also a valuable talent,” Tristan seemed a bit impatient. 

“Yes, it is. Roxy sees them, too, but is more likely to hold back for some reason. Van and Daya will bring the problems to me after they’ve been identified, but they’ve only been at the table for three years.”

“Are you saying those two look to you for the decisions?”

Merlin said, “Thinking it over, I would say, they look outside themselves for their answers and want their decisions confirmed before they take action. The former Sagramore was like that. Erec still is a bit. It’s a personality trait more than anything.”

Tristan said, “You’re talking around it.”

“When Harry was Galahad, he’d take his brief and then I’d see him again a month or two later. He rarely called in anyone else at agent level, and he’d access resources directly. It would only come to my attention if it seemed excessive or the situation needed my direct handling. Until then, I wouldn’t hear much from him. You’re not dissimilar, though you report in more often than he ever did. Thinking about it, he would make every decision he could for himself. James worked similarly as Lancelot.”

“He'd take decisions for himself, but not for others.”

“No.”

Tristan nodded. “You’re right. I’ll take risks for myself and the staff I work with regularly, but not the big decisions.”

Merlin said, “Are you trying to say you’re worried about Eggsy exceeding his authority while he’s filling in for me? I don’t think he will, even with an Arthur _pro tem_. Besides, he and Caradoc get along well.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. Let me ask you a question. Think back to V-Day.”

“I’d rather not.” Merlin shook his head. “But go on.”

“Who set off the chips?”

“I did.”

“So you independently thought to eliminate most of the opposition while Eggsy was running into the fortress?”

“No, Eggsy came up with the idea and at least indirectly gave the order.”

Tristan relaxed. “Thank you. I didn’t want to re-read those reams of reports if I could avoid it.”

“I’m glad I could help.” Merlin tried to read his companion and found he couldn’t. “What’s this about?”

“At the moment? Nothing,” Tristan said. “Let’s get lunch. I understand we’re having duck.”

***  
The following Monday, Eggsy answered when Arthur checked in. “How’s she doin’, Arthur?”

“In the context, call me Paul”

“Paul, then. How’s Vivienne?”

“It’s not good. Once she’s awake we’ll discuss the options, but at the very least there will be radiation and chemotherapy in our future.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Paul. Vivienne’s always been a great person to work with. Shall I pass this on?”

“Just to Merlin for now. I should have a definitive schedule if nothing else by Friday, and I’ll check into the weekly meeting.”

“Fair enough. When she wakes up, tell her that my offer still stands. Anything she needs that I can give her, she’s got.”

“Thank you, Eggsy. Merlin or you can get me. Caradoc knows he needs to come through one of you, but I’m available if it’s necessary.”

“The good news is that most criminal megalomaniacs seem to be on holiday at the moment. And, Paul? Anything you need, too.”

“I know. I’ll check in Friday.”

“Friday, then.”

Once they’d been disconnected, Eggsy took a moment to process the information. Then he picked up the phone and called Merlin.


	3. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Vivienne and Eggsy covering for Merlin.

“Hello, love.”

“Do you always answer the phone that way, _mo chridhe?_ ”

Eggsy said, “I do when I can see that it’s you callin’. What’s up? Or did you just want to talk to a grown up?”

“Just got off the phone with a grown up. Princess Desiree Josephine Beatrix was born today. We’ve been asked to be godparents.”

Eggsy stilled for a moment. “A daughter. I’m sure Tilde is thrilled.”

“From what Floris was saying, she was more thrilled with the anaesthetic. Oh, and while I was on the phone, Lee made it up half a flight of stairs. He’s fast.”

“He had to get somethin’ from me.”

Merlin chuckled.

“Heard anything from Paul?”

Merlin said, “Yes. The good news is that Vivienne won’t be undergoing chemo and radiation.”

There was a long pause before Eggsy said, “Because she’s so far gone that all it will do is hurt her quality of life?”

“Yes.”

“And Paul?”

Merlin said, “We only spoke briefly, but he’s definitely giving up Arthur permanently -- I’m telling you this as acting Merlin, so please don’t tell anyone else until the next meeting.”

“We’re skippin’ this week, ain’t we?”

“This has hit you hard, hasn’t it _mo chridhe_? Your accent’s slipping.”

“I like Viv. She was the first of the witches I met and she never talked down to me -- well, none of them did -- but some of their underlings were right berks.”

“She joined Kingsman about two months after I did. Started as my secretary and worked her way up. If anyone had seriously thought of a woman at the table then, I think she might have ended up an agent.”

“The reason I called,” Merlin began.

“Not just to give me the news, both sets of news?”

“I’d like to call a meeting for this Friday with the Lady and Morgana.”

“Why not Jennifer?”

“She’s one of the people we’ll be discussing.”

Eggsy said, “Invite her to the meeting. Her opinion will be important, and I know from Monday’s late night that she has no desire to head the department. She’ll gladly go back to second.”

There was a pause. Merlin said, “Let me talk to the Lady and Morgana while I’m setting up the meeting. If they agree with your assessment, I’ll invite Jennifer. I expect you there, too.”

“I’ll see if Peter can change his shift. I trust his judgment on what might warrant an interruption.”

“Yes, he’s good.”

Eggsy said, “Do you think we can have them over for a meal, Paul and Viv? I know we don’t really do that much, but…”

“I’ll ask them. I’ll talk to you later, _mo chridhe._ ”

Eggsy suddenly had an ear full of babble.

“Sorry, my love, Lee decided he needed to say something.”

“He was complaining that you didn’t let him get all the way upstairs.”

***  
Sunday lunch was big that week, big enough that Merlin set up table and chairs in the garden. In addition to Roxy, Guy, Jamal, and Kaspar, Vivienne and Paul had agreed to come along. They served green pea soup, cold lemon and tarragon chicken, with cucumber and potato salads. 

Daisy let everyone know that she had helped make the cucumber salad, and Lee had a little of the pea soup with everyone else. Eggsy said that she’d also helped make the apricot fool for dessert and watched proudly as she beamed at everyone.

After dessert, Kaspar helped Eggsy with clean-up before going home, and Roxy, Guy, and Jamal offered to take Daisy to the Zoo which was gladly accepted. This left Paul and Vivienne having tea with Eggsy and Merlin.

There was a long period of silence before Vivienne said, “I understand there will be a meeting of the department heads on Friday to help choose my successor. I feel hurt that I wasn’t invited.”

Merlin blinked. “Were you planning to come back? I thought…”

“You thought dying might interfere with my work schedule.”

Eggsy noticed Paul go tense at her words. 

Vivienne added, “I do plan to leave formally, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t know my department better than anyone else. I think you’d do better to have me there.”

“Makes more sense than me bein’ there.”

Merlin said, “Only if you want me to come back and finish my paternity leave later. Otherwise you need to know the decisions being made on your watch.”

“True enough, I s’pose. Let me ask, Vivienne, why Jennifer?”

“Is she not doing well?”

Eggsy rocked his head and said, “She’s not doing brilliantly, but she’s not doing badly. And as Merlin pointed out, research and development is rarely an immediate need.”

She nodded. “Look, I think Pandit would be an excellent head of department. He’s not brilliant at either, but he’s good enough at both that he can ask the right questions at the research stage so that we don’t make expensive prototypes which don’t perform as expected. But there’s more I want to talk about, and I don’t think it should just be the four of us in your living room.”

Merlin said, “Of course, you have an invitation. We’ll even have lunch so that we can work through the afternoon.” He caught Eggsy’s raised eyebrows. “Nanny Simms is taking Lee to his doctor’s appointment. I don’t think I can handle watching him get his jabs.”

“Fair enough. I know he needs them, but I don’t think I could watch either.”

Paul said, “So that’s this Friday. The following Friday, I’ll be asking for an indefinite leave of absence and formally resigning as Arthur. I will ask that when we hold the election for Arthur, that I be allowed to step back to the table.” He looked at his wife. “I’ve promised Vivi not to do anything foolish, but I need to be active. I can’t… paperwork just isn’t enough.”

Eggsy said, “I think most of us will support you. I’ll tell you right now that I’ll expect you to pass your fitness tests before we accept the second part of that. I’ll bring it up if no one else mentions it.”

Vivi said, “Good. He’s driving me batty just sitting around the house. It will help if I can send him out on a run or to the range.”

“Glad I could help, then,” Eggsy winked at her, and Vivienne laughed warmly.

***  
Merlin met Vivienne for lunch the day before the meeting at a vegetarian restaurant near Primrose Hill. 

Lee came in a stroller and they found a table where it wouldn’t block the other customers. 

“We’re seeing each other tomorrow, lass.”

“I know, boss, but there’s a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Work related?”

“A little.”

Merlin smiled at the waitress who brought their food. Once she was gone, he said, “Talk to me, lass.”

“Personal first. I’m worried about Paul. If for some reason he doesn’t pass his physical to go back to being an agent, could you find him something in one of the areas under your purview?”

Merlin said, “Nothing that would make him as senior as an agent, but if he wants to head one of the regional desks away from London, we can find him something.”

Vivienne sighed with relief. “Thank you. I know you can only do it if Paul cooperates, but it helps to know that you’ll try.”

“May I ask?”

“Ask what?”

Merlin handed Lee a bottle and said, “How long? I certainly didn’t expect to see you up and about so quickly after major surgery.”

“I promise you that I’ll go home and collapse. Between them, Eggsy and the Lady make certain there’s always a cab nearby which helps. Tomorrow will be hard, but I can take however much time I need after it’s done.”

“And you can use one of the beds in medical or Arthur’s rooms at Headquarters. There was no reason to reassign them.”

“Thank you.” Vivienne took a bite of her polenta tart. “They said a year would be a miracle. Eight months is possible, six probable.”

“I’m that sorry, Vivienne. You’ve been a good friend and colleague.”

“I won’t say I’m not angry -- denial just wasn’t an option -- I can’t let myself get depressed because I worry about what it would do to Paul. I may try bargaining at some point.” She gave a weak smile.

“If there’s any time you can be selfish…”

Vivienne shook her head. “I know that I won’t get to see Primrose Hill looking like this next year. I hate it, but the one comfort I have is that Paul will. I can’t let him…”

He watched her stifle a sob and covered her hand with his. “We’ll do our best for him.”

“I know, boss.” She took a moment to get herself together and said, “I liked Jamal. Do you think he’d be a good tester for my department?”

Merlin let her change the subject. “I’m sure he’d work hard. I know he’d appreciate the pay packet.”

***  
After four hours of discussion about staffing and department heads, Pandit was called in and asked if he wanted to become the third witch. He took a few minutes to think before accepting.

Vivienne said, “I’ll come in once or twice a week for the next month to help smooth the transition, if you like.”

Pandit said, “It would be appreciated.”

Merlin said, “Jennifer will remain your second, if you don’t mind.”

“Mind? I’m thrilled, Merlin. Jennifer may not want to head a department, but she’s done this work longer than I have.”

“Good.”

Eggsy’s head tilted, obviously listening to his glasses. “Excuse me, please. We’ve covered everything you need me for? Or should I come back?”

The Lady said, “Don’t worry about us. We have other things to discuss with young Pandit here.”

Morgana added, “Beginning with which version of his code name he’ll choose.”

Eggsy left and went to handle whatever emergency Peter had interrupted with.

Pandit looked around and Merlin motioned him to a seat. “That was a serious question.”

“Oh. Nimue, please.”

“So, Lady, Morgana, Nimue, Jennifer, how is Beaumains doing as Merlin?”

Morgana said, “It’s been relatively quiet, but in my weekly meetings with him, I’ve found that he’ll ask me to have analysts switch with each other on certain projects. From that, well, I think something bigger may be brewing. Small pebbles before an avalanche, but he saw the possibility before I did.”

The Lady said, “South America and West Africa?”

Morgana nodded.

The Lady turned to Merlin, “He’s asked me to have our people there review our stored assets. We’ve updated some of the ordnance and had people come back to headquarters to update their skills, too.”

Jennifer added, “Which might explain why he’s asked us to make damp proofing some of our weapons a priority.”

Nimue nodded, and Merlin looked thoughtful.

The Lady said, “In some ways it’s a pity he was accepted to the table. He’d have made an excellent Merlin.”

“Trying to get rid of me?”

“Not at all, young Hamish,” the Lady’s eyes twinkled behind her glasses. “But you were the one who insisted we have clear seconds in case of emergencies and full org charts in case it got really bad. You need to train someone up.”

“I do. I’ve no plans to retire, but …”

Vivienne said, “My example shows that plans can be thwarted.”

There was a moment of quiet.

Merlin said, “Is there any other business?”

When no one spoke up he said, “I’m back in my role in five weeks. Please continue copying me on emails. The current plan is for the new Caradoc cohort to start at the end of September. Will that be a problem for anyone?”

Pandit looked around before saying, “Can you tell me please what will be needed from our department while the group is in training?”

“Of course. If it’s all right, I’ll set up a meeting with you and Vivienne for next week to go over the usual pattern.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Merlin said, “Then let’s adjourn.”

***  
At home after supper, Merlin said, “The witches were highly complimentary. You’ve been handling things well.”

“Good to hear. I thought you might need some time without me there.”

“Would you be able to join me and Vivienne for a meeting with our new Nimue? He needs to know more about the security and other issues around training a new agent.”

“Certainly.” Eggsy turned into Merlin and began to stroke his jaw, angling him for a deep kiss.

“What was that for?”

“If you don’t know, I must be slippin’.”

Merlin leaned forward and began to nibble on his neck. “You know that I love you, don’t you, _mo chridhe_?”

“Yes, my love. Why do you ask?”

“Vivienne and Paul. I’d rather go into Valentine’s lair again than have to face what they’re going through.”

“Don’t remember you goin’ into his lair much. Seem to remember you sendin’ me in.”

“You know what I mean, and I had to deal with anti-aircraft weapons, you know.”

Eggsy nuzzled him and said, “I know. I just like to tease.” He climbed onto Merlin’s lap and started to unbutton his shirt between kisses. “Paul and Vivienne terrify me. I worry if you’re using enough sunscreen or if your wound from the Falklands could cause something or a hundred different things. But if that’s all we think about, we lose this.” He kissed Merlin with a gentle intensity that made the older man’s toes curl.

“I never want that: to lose what we have.”

Eggsy cupped his jaw and held his eyes. “Then come to bed, my lover.”


	4. Endings

The following Monday, Eggsy was in the changing room at Headquarters getting ready for his morning fitness routine. He was surprised to see Paul come in.

“Eggsy, please don’t tell me you’ve picked up your husband’s bad habits. Merlin doesn’t need to be here 24/7.”

“No, with Lee being at an active age, it’s easier on both of us if I come in before my shift to work out and give Merlin a bit of a respite in the evenings.”

“I thought you had a nanny for him?”

“We do, but she’s primarily on night duty. Lee’s beginning some play groups an’ all, an’ she’ll take him to those. Or like the doctor’s appointment last week: usually Merlin and I would be fighting over who got to take him, but neither of us liked the idea of seeing him vaccinated. Elaine will take over sometime between 18 months and two years.” Eggsy grinned and said, “So why’re you here at O-dark-hundred?”

“Vivienne pointed out that I wasn’t doing anyone any good without exercise. I want to make certain I pass my annual tests.”

“Fair enough. Want to join me? Obstacle course followed by a swim today.”

Arthur said, “Sure. It’s been awhile since I’ve done the obstacle course. Arthur doesn’t have the same fitness standards.”

“If you like, I’ll work with you. Merlin will do the actual testin’ after he returns.”

“All right, let’s get started.”

Two hours later they were in the canteen finishing breakfast.

“Dear God, I’m exhausted.”

Eggsy chuckled. “You been lookin’ out for Vivienne and not keepin’ up your fitness. We’ll do a two mile run and weights tomorrow.”

“At six in the morning.”

Eggsy took pity on him. “Six-thirty.”

***  
“When do you plan to finish your paternity leave, _mo chridhe_?”

“I thought I’d take the Christmas break. Those six weeks near his birthday will be eventful, an’ it’ll give me some time with Daisy, too.”

Merlin nodded. “Elaine comes back from her vacation next week. And then Daisy starts school.” 

“It’s all changin’. For the good, other than Vivienne, but still change ain’t easy.”

“I’m sorry your plans were interrupted. I thought of changing, but…”

Eggsy said, “I’d already planned out the trips to Cyprus and Archangel. This way works out, too, and you get to see him through his mountain climbing phase. I’m too young to go grey.”

Merlin chuckled. “I think you’d be handsome with silver, but yes, keeping up with Lee has been an adventure. Was Daisy like this?”

“Didn’t have the chance to be. I looked after her as best I could, but she wasn’t exactly free range.”

“How do you think Arthur will do?”

Eggsy said, “How much discretion do you have?”

“That bad.”

“No, in the past week he’s finally getting the runner’s high and things are beginning to come easy for him. He’ll pass the physical.” Eggsy left a long pause. “He’s distracted. I’ve been playing him at anything other than chess, and even when I’ve deliberately played badly I’ve usually won. Is there probation or guidance or something?”

“I’ll talk to medical. If they agree, and he passes everything else, then we can put him on the same kind of report you were on after Baltimore. Full member of the table, but not allowed out in the field until healed. We’ve done it for post-traumatic stress before. Losing a spouse is the most stressful thing that can happen to an adult.”

“How long before you’ll start the Caradoc cohort?”

“Michaelmas.”

Eggsy glared at him. “An’ for those of us who didn’t go to university?”

“October first.”

“Then I’d like your opinion. Should we call the Arthur question as soon as the cohort starts? Before?”

“I just thought it would wait until… until after the funeral.”

Eggsy said, “Talk to the psychologists, yeah? ‘Cause I think if he doesn’t already have a place, we might bury them both.”

Merlin nodded. “I’ll see if I agree after I get back. If so, then I’ll talk to the psychologists.”

Eggsy pulled him down on the sofa and kissed him. “Thank you, my love.”

***  
A few days before Merlin came back to the job, Paul was late to his fitness date with Eggsy. When he finally arrived, he was distracted enough that Eggsy took the gun out of his hand and banned him from the range for the rest of the week. Then he said, “Talk to me, Paul.”

“She’s getting worse very quickly. She’ll have good periods still, the doctors say, but how many or how long they’ll last is hard to know. We’ll probably have to get full home care very soon or talk about a hospice.” He was ghostly white talking about it.

“Come talk to me this afternoon before you go home.”

‘Since you banned me from the range, I thought I’d go home now.”

“Do that. Talk to me in the mornin’ then.”

The next day, Paul was on time. Eggsy made the routine simple, but exhausting. 

As they dressed for the day, he said, “I talked to the doctors and some of the others here. Would your rooms here be an option for you? The medical wing is always covered. You’d both have full use of the grounds. You could keep up with your fitness without the hour long commute. Any changes that need to be made to your rooms to accommodate you both could be complete by the end of the week.”

Paul put a hand on his shoulder. “Could we? Not having to worry about whether an ambulance can come in time -- hell, not having to worry about food -- it would help so much.”

“Just let me know when you plan to come in, so that I can alert medical.”

“Sunday. We’ll come here on Sunday.”

***  
Merlin came back after Daisy’s first week of school. He and Eggsy overlapped for a week to make certain Merlin knew everything in his department again, then Eggsy flew to Istanbul to interact with his connections and buy silks and shirtings for the shop.

As they’d done from the very beginning, they took half an hour or so every day for themselves to talk about their days, to discuss family issues, or to have phone sex. 

“How soon do you think you can come home, _mo chridhe_?”

“End of the week at the earliest, more likely Wednesday next.”

“I’ll put you on a commercial flight for Wednesday, and make certain it’s easy to change.”

“Miss me that much?”

There was a long pause. “Vivienne’s failing. Medical says the most they can do is palliative care.”

“I can come home Friday.”

“But it would be better if you stayed, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Then stay. The work you’re doing is important. If you can come home earlier, without losing anything that a day or two extra might gain us, then please do. I miss you. Vivienne was my first friend at Kingsman. Harry became a real friend, but he wasn’t around much during my first six months or so. Vivienne was already back talking me.”

“I’ll be home when I can.” Eggsy sighed. “There’ll be a charge on our private account, prolly translates to £250.”

“Not a problem. What is it?”

“Gift for Barlak’s wedding. He’s Kagan’s son. It’s one reason that stayin’ through the weekend is important. I bought gold coins since that’s the most appropriate gift.”

“Fair enough. I’ll be happy when you’re back, though.”

“I miss you, my love.”

***  
Once Eggsy got back, he spent more time at headquarters than the shop. He’d help Paul get in shape for his tests, play backgammon with Vivienne out on the lawn while Paul was working, and cover for Merlin so that he had time with Vivienne. Ten days after he came back from Turkey, they moved medical equipment up to Paul’s quarters. She couldn’t move around much and she had a self-medication button.

About seven days after that, Eggsy got a phone call while he was picking Daisy up from school. 

“Merlin?”

“Who else on this line?”

Eggsy kept an eye on the doorway where the children would be coming out and said, “Just surprised is all.”

“Once you have Daisy home, can you come in? Vivienne… I may need you to cover for me for a bit. Galahad and Lancelot are up to something in Sierra Leone and Caradoc’s working the same issue in Montevideo.”

“‘Course, I’ll be there.”

“They moved her down to one of the medical rooms late last night.”

“I’ll be there soon, my love. Are you able to talk to Daisy? I see her comin’ out of school.”

“Yes, I’ll hold on.”

Eggsy handed her the phone and listened to her talk about what she’d learned in school. He took it back after a couple of minutes and said, “I’ll be in by six. Sooner if I can.”

“Thank you, _mo chridhe._ ”

***  
Eggsy stretched and rubbed his neck. There’d been a couple of hairy moments, but Galahad and Lancelot were both heading back to Cape Town without anyone having seen them and Caradoc had all the visual evidence that analysis could ask for. It looked like they’d be able to wrap this operation up within a month, before any of the goods were shipped.

Morgana came out and said, “Let me take over, since it’s routine, now. Go find your husband and remind him where he lives.”

Eggsy chuckled. “I’ll pin his name and address to his coat.” He quickly became more serious. “Have you seen her?”

“I said my goodbyes earlier today. Myfanwy, too. She’s fighting so hard to stay for Paul’s sake.”

Eggsy nodded. “Merlin’s promised to come home on Saturday to spend the weekend no matter what the situation is here. Daisy misses him, and he needs the break.”

“I don’t think it will take ‘til Saturday,” Morgana said quietly.

“Thank you. I hadn’t seen her since Monday.”

“You’ve done a great deal for her, Eggsy. Now get thee gone.”

“Thanks, Fiona.”

He went to the canteen and ate a light supper before heading to the medical wing about an hour later.

Merlin and Paul were there and Vivienne was talking with them, her breathing a bit labored and her skin nearly translucent. She looked up when the door closed and met Eggsy’s eyes with relief. He gave her a nod and said to Merlin and Paul, “All right, you two. Get to the canteen and eat something. Vivienne looks healthier than you do.”

Vivienne gave a raspy chuckle. 

Paul said, “I can’t…”

Eggsy said, “You can. Go eat a chicken leg or some soup or whatever. You, too, Merlin. Aileen in the canteen said neither of you even sent someone to get you a tray.”

“ _Mo chridhe_ , there’ll be plenty of time to eat later.”

Eggsy met his eyes, and Merlin’s face went blank. He gave one slow 'yes' blink and turned to Paul. “Food and a shower for you, for both of us. It’s been a long evening.”

Vivienne squeezed Paul’s hand and said, “Can’t have you getting sick. I love you.”

Paul said, “You’re ganging up on me.” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and said, “I love you, too.” Turning to Eggsy, he added, “Have someone come for me if anything changes.”

“Go eat,” was Eggsy’s response.

Merlin went over and squeezed her hand. “I’ll look after him,” he whispered. He kissed Eggsy and then helped Paul out of the room.

“Do you need me out, too?” Eggsy asked.

Vivienne held her hand up. “Paul can’t handle it. I’m scared, though. Stay?”

He took the seat Paul had vacated and took her hand. “I remember when Ryan’s grandmother was dyin', her sayin’ it was hard with everyone there.”

“You’ll let me rest. Paul …” she exhaled slowly, “He … I held for him.”

“I know you did. Anything I can do? Besides stay.”

“Daisy told me you sing the best lullabies.’

“I do at that,” Eggsy said, and was happy to see her smile a little under the oxygen mask. He began to hum one of Daisy’s favorites and she closed her eyes. In the middle of the second one, he heard her rasp and realized how much her breathing had slowed. He went back to singing softly, until, after one last rasp, her hand relaxed in his. 

The nurse came in and checked her over, then called one of the doctors.

“Leave her here until her husband gets back, yeah? I’m goin’ to get him now.” He paused at the threshold and said to them both, “I’m goin’ to ask you to lie. I left to get him while she was still breathin’, right?”

The nurse gave a little smile and said, “Of course, you did.”

The doctor said, “Why didn’t you?”

“I wanted to honor her last wish.”

“Then get going. I’ll add a few minutes to the death certificate.”

Eggsy turned and ran all the way to the canteen.

They left Paul alone with his wife and Merlin asked, “Does something need to go wrong with the camera in here?”

Eggsy held him close and whispered, “Yes.”


	5. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekly meeting of all the knights. It's a big one with lots of decisions including minutiae on areas of influence.

The funeral was held the following Wednesday. Merlin and Eggsy arranged coverage for all the witches and most of the people in their departments. Eggsy wasn’t certain, but he thought Jamal might have been left in charge of Research and Development. Looking around, he realized that one well placed bomb would take Kingsman out at the knees. Most of the knights were present, especially since this Friday’s meeting would be officially welcoming the new Kay and Dinadan to the table.

***  
Beaumains went to his usual place at the table. Galahad, Sagramore, and Tristan were in their respective home territories and attending by hologram, but everyone else attended in person. Paul was present, as was Merlin.

“The first order of business is to welcome the Honorable Julia Queisser as our new Kay, and Mister Ezra Dixon as our new Dinadan. Both of you have completed extra training, and worked very well on some simple field work. You’re both to be congratulated. I believe a formal lunch will be held after the meeting.”

Merlin said, “Yes, sir, at 12:30.”

Caradoc glanced at his watch. “We may need to suspend the meeting and reconvene depending upon how quickly we move through the agenda.”

He went back to the agenda sheet and said, “Second order of business is whether our former Arthur, Paul Greenway, is able to return to the table. Merlin?”

Merlin nodded from where he was standing by the door and said, “Mister Greenway has completed all of his physical requirements. On the obstacle course he had a personal best time. His analysis and handling of other agents were also excellent. Medical has passed him with a recommendation for duties at Headquarters or the shop while he completes grief counseling.”

Paul looked up at him and then nodded his agreement.

Caradoc said, “Does anyone have a problem with welcoming Mister Greenway back to the table?”

Erec started to raise his hand but was quelled with a glance from Percival.

Caradoc took one more quick assessment of the table and smiled. “Welcome back, Paul. We’ll know your codename in a few weeks.”

“Thank you all,” Paul said. He remained seated in one of the chairs near the door.

Caradoc said, “The next item is the Caradoc cohort. Merlin?”

“As has happened in the past, one person was eliminated the first night during the flooded room scenario. He fought off others who were trying to fit their snorkel into his toilet.”

“Did the designated actor ‘die’?” Roxy asked.

“She was an actor?” The new Kay asked.

Merlin said, “Of course she was, and yes, much like your group everyone acted independently. Unlike your group, no one thought of breaking the two-way glass.”

Dinadan said, “Someone did that?”

Merlin nodded. “The current Beaumains.”

Kay and Dinadan looked at him with mouths open. 

“Not as tough as it sounds, yeah,” Eggsy said.

Sagramore said, “What are the recruits currently working on?”

“They’ve each picked a puppy, and the two person games have started. The rest of the last two weeks has been establishing the group’s baseline to work from. Usually, that part would be completed in a week rather than a fortnight, but...”

“But we’ve all been coping with losing someone important to the organization, and in your case a longstanding close colleague,” Percival said.

Merlin said, “Yes,” quietly. He took a deep breath and said, “After Monday’s aptitude tests we should be back to challenges which will eliminate some of the candidates, but as everyone in this room knows, the process takes months.”

Caradoc smiled and said, “Will you be willing to share the current progress of our individual candidates with us after lunch?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Are there other questions about the training or the cohort at this time?” Caradoc asked. No one spoke up. “Then let’s move on to our acting Nimue. You should all have received a biography and assessments on Pandit Chowdary. Are there any questions before we vote whether to make him the permanent head of the department?”

The ensuing discussion took nearly half an hour. After the debate, the resolution to make him Nimue was passed.

Caradoc said, “Areas of influence or protection is the next item on the agenda. Kay is fluent in Portuguese and Spanish. If she is willing to base herself outside the UK, then I’d like to suggest she be given Spain, Portugal, and all of South America as her area.”

Eggsy asked to be recognized. “We’ve treated the Americas as one unit at least since I’ve been here. Is there a good reason to separate them?”

“Ah,” Caradoc said. “I took over South America when the previous Lancelot died. He didn’t speak Portuguese, but then neither do I and I'm currently in charge of Brazil. His Spanish made him the logical choice. He chose to be based in Chile, but he also didn’t have any European countries in his group.”

“Why are you suggesting adding Spain and Portugal to that portfolio, then?” Roxy asked.

“Because with Ywain gone, we no longer have an EU or NATO portfolio. You’ve taken the French speaking world and have learned Italian. The previous Dinadan was based in Egypt and took most, though not all of the Middle East. Sagramore had Turkey, Greece, and Cyprus and also reached across the Mediterranean to Morocco and Italy. Beaumains has taken over some of the former Sagramore’s territory, added in all of Scandinavia, and most of Eastern Europe which means he took on a great deal of the former Galahad’s area. We seem to be breaking, as indeed the world is, into linguaphone groups more than regional ones. My suggestion for Kay reflects that.”

Roxy nodded her thanks. 

Galahad said, “Then as one of the current Arabic speakers, should I be moving my operations to Morocco or Egypt?”

Caradoc said, “Perhaps we need to look at how we’re distributed. I do think that if we approve Kay taking South America, then the United States should be folded in with Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and Fiji.”

“Caribbean, too?” Erec asked.

“Depending upon their dominant language, yes. Martinique would go to Lancelot, Bahamas to me with North America, and Cuba to Kay. I don’t think the English speaking world would permanently be the Caradoc portfolio. Certainly not if my candidate wins the spot. She’s fluent in several dialects of Chinese as well as Korean and Japanese.”

Erec said, “And our current Dinadan, where would he take?”

“Like Beaumains, he’ll have to learn at least one foreign language before picking up his portfolio.”

Dinadan said, “If you need another Arabic speaker, I would be happy to learn, but…”

“Spit it out, man,” Erec said.

“Swahili is my first choice. Many African lingua francas are derived from it and for several countries it’s one of the national languages along with either lesser spoken native languages or a European language.”

“What other languages would you consider adding?” Galahad asked.

“I’d thought you were remaining in South Africa so Yoruba and Hausa would be my next languages, if I can manage more than one or two. If you take on the Arabic speakers, then I may want Zulu.”

Galahad nodded. “I can help you with that one.” He looked at the rest of the table. “I think it’s a good idea. Africa is competing more widely but still has many pockets of conflict. I never learned Swahili.”

Caradoc said, “Any objections?”

Sagramore said, “I have no objections Caradoc, but I would like us to set a date for, say, three months from now to do a comprehensive review of how the table divides areas of interest.”

Eggsy smiled at Daya’s hologram and said, “I agree.”

Caradoc nodded. “That would also let us see whether Dinadan still feels African languages are where his future lies. Let me call that question first. All in favor of a comprehensive review in three months time?”

Everyone agreed. “And do we also allow Dinadan to prepare to take on Africa?”

Erec said, “I’d like to go on record as saying that I don’t think Africa needs that much coverage, but if that’s what the boy wants, it’s fine.”

Eggsy pinned Ezra to his spot with a look and said to Erec, “It might be better for you to modulate your language, Erec. You may not realize how offensive the term ‘boy’ can be.”

“Too right,” Galahad murmured.

“Apologies,” Erec said, “But may I point out this type delicacy over language was what the late Ywain was trying to prevent.”

Caradoc spoke more loudly than usual. “Then let us have both remarks on the official record and note that Dinadan will be learning Swahili.” He looked at the agenda. 

“Our next piece of business is setting a date to select a new Arthur.”

Tristan said, “Why? Is there any reason we can’t vote now?”

Percival said, “My thoughts exactly.”

Caradoc looked between them shrewdly. “Neither Kay nor Dinadan knows us. It would be kind to give them time to review our files and for the rest of us to do any review we need.”

Julia glanced at Ezra, who gave a tight nod, and then said, “Dinadan and I requested files from Eggsy while he was acting Merlin. We’ve read them and are both prepared to vote immediately. It seems unfair to make Mister Greenway wait.”

“Is everyone in agreement? I’ll ask for a show of hands.” 

Eggsy’s hand remained down along with Erec’s. 

Caradoc said, “For the record, the nays are Beaumains and Erec, and I abstained.”

Percival said, “Would it be possible for Merlin to rig something on our tablets for a secret vote?”

Caradoc glanced at him.

“I can, sir,” Merlin said, “It will take approximately twenty minutes, purely to make certain the remote voting will work correctly.”

“Do you need this room?”

“No, sir. If Beaumains will let me use his office, I can work from there.”

“‘Course,” Eggsy said. 

“May I let Mister Chowdary know that he’s officially Nimue?”

“Yes, Merlin. I’m going to call a thirty minute adjournment and see if tea and coffee can be served.”

***  
Half an hour later, there were ten dark strips on the main computer screen. Caradoc called them to order and said, “Merlin, how will this work?”

“Write or type in the name of the agent for whom you’re voting and hit enter. When everyone has done it, the black strips will drop. You will each be able to verify your vote is correct, which means everyone knows who voted for whom. Since Paul was approved to return to the table, he’s on the list, too, just as Eggsy was four years ago.”

“Thank you for making that clear,” Caradoc said. “Is there anything further which needs to be said?”

Percival said, “I don’t want it.”

“Ah. Anyone else withdrawing from eligibility?”

There was a long pause. Finally, Caradoc said, “Please cast your votes.”

Eggsy had been planning to vote for Percival. He thought about Tristan, but his temper was still a stumbling block for him. Caradoc was planning to retire too soon. After some little time thinking, Eggsy finally typed in Lancelot. He smiled when he was done. 

Caradoc wrote something, and the names were revealed. 

Eggsy stared at the screen in shock. It read:

Beaumains: **_Lancelot_**  
Caradoc: **_Abstain_**  
Dinadan: **_Beaumains_**  
Erec: **_Erec_**  
Galahad: **_Beaumains_**  
Kay: **_Beaumains_**  
Lancelot: **_Beaumains_**  
Percival: **_Beaumains_**  
Sagramore: **_Beaumains_**  
Tristan: **_Beaumains_**  
Paul Greenway: **_Beaumains_**

Merlin said, “Sir, do you accept?”

Eggsy met his husband’s eyes and couldn’t read him. The decision was entirely his. 

After a moment, he rose and turned to Paul. “Beaumains, I believe this is your seat.”

Caradoc handed him the agenda with a small smile. Eggsy went to sit at the head of the table and hoped the ghost of Chester King didn’t haunt the chair. 

He motioned to the foot of the table. “Please feel free to sit in meetings, Merlin.” 

Eggsy looked along the table and said, “Thank you all.”

Percival smiled and said, "Thank you for accepting. Arthur."

**Author's Note:**

> All right, even after my big author note, I'm putting a story after "Family and Friends." There's heavy overlap between them.


End file.
